


Sleepy Mornings Are The Best

by Annabeth_Crestfallen_LeMorte



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Dirty Talk, Established Relationship, Fluff and Smut, I Blame Tumblr, Inspired By Tumblr, Inspired by Photography, Lawyer!Stiles, M/M, Married Couple, Originally Posted on Tumblr
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-14
Updated: 2014-02-14
Packaged: 2018-01-12 09:44:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1184756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Annabeth_Crestfallen_LeMorte/pseuds/Annabeth_Crestfallen_LeMorte
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A quick little peek in the life of newlyweds Mr. & Mr. Hale.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sleepy Mornings Are The Best

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: None of these characters are mine, they remain the property of their respective owners. I'm just borrowing them to play for a little bit. All the stories are done for fun, not profit.
> 
>  
> 
> I got hit with Writer’s Block yesterday. It prompted me to go through my archived posts in hopes of finding some inspiration. I ended up picking [this one](http://comesincolours.tumblr.com/post/72393173415) and this is the result.

Stiles rolls over in the bed, eyes immediately seeking out Derek.  He blinks slowly, his lips curling in a soft smile.  Derek is facing away from him and Stiles lets his eyes take in the way the early morning light graces the planes of Derek’s back.  He rubs a hand over his nose, just barely holding back a yawn.  ”Hey…”

Derek turns at the sound of Stiles’ voice.  He gives him an easy smile, “Hey.”  Derek moves away from the window and comes to sit on the edge of their bed.  He sets his mug on the nightstand and runs his fingers through Stiles’ sleep-mussed hair, “Did I wake you?”

Stiles shakes his head, allowing his eyes to drift shut at the feel of Derek’s human-blunt fingernails lightly scratching his scalp, “No.”  He rubs his nose against the coarse hairs on Derek’s thigh, “The empty bed woke me.”

"So," Derek drags the word out, and even without looking up, Stiles can hear the smile.  It’s there in the tone of his voice, "technically I _did_ wake you.”

Stiles laughs softly.  He curls a hand around Derek’s leg and squeezes gently, “I’m not awake enough to argue semantics.”

Derek curls his body down around Stiles’ own.  He rubs his cheek over the curve of Stiles’ shoulder and teases, "You’re _definitely_ not awake, then.  I mean, if you’re turning down the chance to argue.”  His lips brush over the lines of Stiles’ tattoo.

Stiles turns to bite the side of Derek’s leg.  He growls playfully before releasing his hold and bestowing a kiss to the bitten skin.  ”Don’t be a jerk.”

"Aw, but I thought you liked it when I joke and laugh."

"Not when it’s at my expense, you ass."

Derek hums softly.  One of his hands smooths down the line of Stiles’ back, “Speaking of ass.”

Stiles snorts a laugh, “Nice segue there, Slick.”  He squirms at the feel of Derek’s hand splaying open over the small of his back.  There’s the barest of licks along his spine and then Derek’s fingers are dipping lower.

"Speaking of slick…"

A surprised gasp escapes Stiles before he can muffle it in the sheets.  He bites his bottom lip, hips lifting up into Derek’s fingers, “ _Derek_.”

"What?"

Stiles whines in his throat and clutches at Derek’s thigh.  His eyes shut tight at the curl of heat that overtakes him.  He struggles to catch his breath, the air burning his lungs with each inhale.

Derek whispers against his skin, “Tell me.”

Stiles looks up, his honey-amber eyes wide.  His face twists and he ducks his head once more.

"Stiles," Derek rubs the pad of his index finger over Stiles hole, the pressure gentle but insistent.  He gently bites the skin along Stiles’ flank, tongue laving over each small hurt, "I wish you’d talk to me."

The only answer that Stiles can give is a tiny moan.  His body is writhing under the covers with barely controlled motions.  He whimpers in frustration when Derek’s fingers disappear, only to breathe out a sigh of relief when he’s pulled into Derek’s lap.  Stiles wraps his legs around Derek’s waist.  He noses at Derek’s jaw, “Hi.”

Derek cups a hand on the side of Stiles’ neck.  He leans into the caress of Stiles’ nose along his skin and whispers, “Hi.”

"Derek, I-"

Derek kisses him; hands cradling Stiles’ face, thumbs rubbing along the underside of his jaw.  He speaks into the kiss, “I know.”

Stiles rocks forward, hands desperately clinging to Derek’s shoulders, “Then please…”

"Shhh," Derek rubs his hands up and down Stiles’ back, "Relax, I’m right here."  His palms slide under Stiles’ thighs, arms flexing to lift him up slightly.

Stiles tosses his head back, mouth falling open in a moan, ”Oh _God_.”  He sucks in a breath, eyes rolling back into his head at the feel of Derek slowly working into his body.

Derek groans.  He tucks his face into Stiles’ neck and mutters, “Fuck me.”  Derek’s mouth slackens at the feel of his dick sinking deeper with each roll of Stiles’ hips, “How are you even able to-“

Stiles licks his lips.  ”It’s because _someone_ fucked me nice and hard last night,” his lips curl into a lazy smile, “fucked me so good.”

A breathless laugh fills Derek’s mouth in response to the shift of his hips.  He flicks his tongue over Stiles’ bottom lip, “Oh yeah?”

"Uh huh."  Stiles’ arms tighten around Derek’s neck and shoulders.  "I love when you wreck me like that," his voice shudders, "leaving me all messy with lube and come.  Fucking me so hard.  Hard enough that I forget my own name.

Derek licks up the line of Stiles’ throat.  His hips snap up; each thrust brutal and unforgiving.  He grins, lips brushing over Stiles’ ear as he whispers Stiles’ full name.

Stiles tenses, and it causes the muscles of his body to tighten.  He sucks in a ragged breath.  In the next instant, Stiles is coming, a string of near-unintelligible Polish slipping past his lips.

Derek smiles, hands settling low on Stiles’ hips.  His breath hitches when Stiles swivels his hips in a circle.  He squeezes his eyes shut, mouth dropping open in a silent growl.

Stiles shifts, hips rocking back and forth.  He presses their foreheads together, “You gon’ come for me?”

Derek can only nod.

"Show me," Stiles rotates his hips faster, "come on, you beautiful bastard."  He loves the way Derek’s face twists at his words.  To be honest, Stiles loves everything about Derek; from the way he looks at him, to the way he always manages to make him feel like the most important thing in the world.  "Come for me, D."  Stiles rolls his hips and whispers, "Show me just how much you love this ass.”

Derek chokes on a moan, hands gripping Stiles tighter.  His lips pull back from his teeth and he gasps out Stiles’ name as he comes.

It takes him a few minutes, but eventually Derek is able to calm his breathing.  He slowly lifts his head to find Stiles watching him.

"Welcome back."

Derek blushes, “Thank you.”

"Mmmm I love when you get all blushy and cute."  Stiles presses a chaste kiss to Derek’s lips, "It reminds me that you _do_ have a ooey gooey center underneath that rough exterior.”

A sleepy laugh escapes Derek, “Mmm hmm, I do.”  He smiles, “I love you.”

Stiles smiles back, “I love you too.  Shower time?”

"Mmmm yes, _definitely_ shower time.”  Derek pats the side of Stiles hip, “Come on.  Get up.”

Stiles shakes his head.  He tightens his legs around Derek’s waist and whines.  “Carry me!”

Derek laughs, “Carry you?”

"Uh huh."

Derek rolls his eyes, carefully standing up, “Why do I have to carry you?”

Stiles clings tighter, mumbling, “Because reasons.”

"A rousing argument."  Derek makes his way to the bathroom, "You should consider becoming a lawyer."

Stiles huffs into Derek’s neck, “I _am_ a lawyer.”

Derek laughs, “I know that, idiot.  I’m married to you, remember?”

Stiles leans back to look down at his husband.  A goofy grin spreads across his face, nose wrinkling cutely.  His voice is giddy when answers, “I know.”  A tiny giggle bubbles up and he whispers in awe, “I can’t believe we’re married.”

"Me either, actually."  Derek chuckles at the look on Stiles’ face, "Don’t get me wrong, it was worth it, but there was entirely too much craziness for my taste.  The whole venue booking issue, then the catering mix up and the cake thing-"

Stiles kisses him silent.

Derek makes a surprised noise and smiles.  He pulls back to whisper, “Sorry.”

"No need to apologize."  Stiles rolls his eyes, "You were right though, we should have eloped."  He lowers first one leg and then the other.  Stiles shakes his hips side to side and makes a face, "Mleh."

Derek looks over from where he’s turning the shower on, ”What’s the matter?” 

"Nothing," Stiles waves a hand at him dismissively.  "Just," he walks over and eyes the taps, "shower time, yeah?"

"Mmm hmm."  Derek holds the shower stall door open for Stiles, "Get in."

Stiles shakes his head, “After you, Mr. Hale.”

Derek ducks his head with a grin, “You first, Mr. Hale.”  He laughs at the happy giggle that Stiles tries to swallow down.  ”Your heart’s racing.”

"I can’t help it," Stiles grins at Derek as he steps under the spray of water, "I love that I can finally call you my husband.  I’ve been waiting far too long for the privilege."

Derek pulls the shower door closed and wraps his arms around his husband, “Yeah, me too.”

Stiles blinks at him, “Yeah?”

Derek nods once, “Yeah.”  He rubs their noses together and smiles, “Definitely.”

**Author's Note:**

> Come visit me on [tumblr](http://annabethlemorte.tumblr.com/) and feel free to leave me a prompt. I promise I'll get to it...eventually. And don't worry, I don't bite...much. *grins*
> 
> Please be warned: Blog is NSFW.


End file.
